SmudgeyOh, The Movie!
by Heidikins05
Summary: Don't worry about the title, Smudgey is my name for Yugi. An insane story about everybody on the blimp and what happens when I hug Kaiba and Duke & Tristan try to make Yami and Marik friends. Pls R


SMUDGEY-OH, The Movie 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but as far as I know no one has invented Doll Pyramids so haha, they're mine! I own me in this story (duh) and my sister says she helped. Well, a little.

This next bit won't help you out one bit, but it's funny; I have a bunch of names I made up for the characters because I didn't know their real ones (I almost do now). Some of them don't make sense, but you get that:

Yami: Smudgey/Deep Voice Guy/My Bubby Diddums #2

Yugi: Stupid Eyes/Short Kid

Joey: Big Hair Guy/Cheese

Marik: Evil Biker/Evil Guy/My Bubby Diddums #2

Kaiba: Let's Duel Guy/Piss Farting Cape Guy/My Bubby Diddums #3

Mokuba: Mokubakaiba!/Little Weener Brother/Stupid Weener Kid

Tristan: Real Biker/Pyramid Head/Pointy Head

Duke: Dicey/My Bubby Diddums #3

Bakura: David Attenborough Voice Guy (when he's good)/Evil Biker In Hospital Out Of Hospital Back In Hospital (when he's evil)/My Bubby Diddums #1

Serenity: Bandages Girl

Tayah: Cool Socks Girls/That Chick Claire Hates

Mai: Smudgette/Lightning Hair/Joey's Girlfriend

Millenium Rod: Bobbly Stick Thingy

* * *

The scene is being set...... Kaiba, the girls and a few unneeded characters are on the blimp. There. 

I wander into view.

Me: Honey, I'm home!

Everyone, especially Kaiba, gets freaked out.

Kaiba: Who are you? And how'd you get up here!  
Me: I flew!  
Kaiba: Flew? (raises an eyebrow)  
Me: In a plane.  
Kaiba: Oh.  
Me: (mutters) A PAPER plane  
Kaiba: (odd look)

Meanwhile, Yami is walking along to the top of the blimp to be ready to duel Kaiba, when his weener brother appears (Kaiba's weener brother Mokuba, not Smudgey's weener brother).

Mokuba: Hey Yugi! Wanna play doll houses?  
Yami: Doll houses?! I'm a five-thousand year old Egyptian!  
Mokuba: Oh fine, doll PYRAMIDS.  
Yami: That's better. (they begin walking off)

...and bump into Kaiba.  
Kaiba: What are you doing, Yugi? You're supposed to be duelling me!  
Yami: I'm going to play doll pyramids with your brother!  
Kaiba: what?! Mokuba, you can't play with that poofter!  
Yami: Poofter?! That is ridiculous Kaiba!  
Kaiba: (scowls and exits)

Yami and Mokuba keep walking

Enter Joey

Joey: Hey Yug', what are you doing, you're supposed to be duelling Kaiba!  
Yami: I'm off to play doll pyramids!  
Cheese: (popping eyes surprised look) Wha???? Doll pyramids?  
Yami: Yes, with Mokuba!  
Joey: (falls over exasperated)  
Yami: I got a new pharaoh doll! (shows)  
Joey: Cool! Can I play doll pyramids with you guys then?  
Yami: Yes, you can use my old pharaoh  
Joey: Nooooooooo, I want the neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew one!  
Yami: No it's mine!

Later on and off somewhere else. Duke and Tristan are talking.

Tristan: Hey, do you remember how we used to not like each other, but we saw a ghost and now we're friends?  
Duke: Yeah.  
Tristan: Well, maybe if we put Yugi and Marik in a room together and make them see a ghost they'll be friends!  
Duke: Yeah, good idea! (takes him in a headlock that is for all intents and purposes a hug)

Yami is wandering the halls again perhaps going to fight Kaiba NOW? when Duke appears.

Duke: Hey Yugi, come with me for a minute!  
Yami: Where are we going?  
Duke: To your room!  
Yami: (shocked) Why?!  
Duke: Er, I... have a new doll pyramid for you!  
Yami: Oh! (follows Duke)

Meanwhile, Tristan was getting Marik. It was all too easy; he just poked him with a stick and Marik chased him.

Tristan: (runs for Yami's room with Marik chasing him)  
Marik: Come back here so I can put a spell on you! (waves bobbly stick thing)  
Joey: (as they pass) Noo, I just got over my last spell!  
Marik: Not you, him! (keeps chasing Tristan into Yami's room) Ha, now I've got you!

Tristan ducks past him and the door is locked on them. Marik turns and sees Yami

Marik: You!  
Yami: You! What are you doing here? ........ Did you steal my doll pyramid!  
Marik: Your what? Oh, do you still play with those?

Yami doesn't answer because he has seen the "ghost" which is just a bedsheet blu-tacked to the wall. An open window blows it about a bit.

Marik & Yami: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

Yami jumps into Marik's arms and they huddle there until the ghost falls down. Marik looks at Yami and quickly drops him. Yami dusts himself off.

Marik: Ha, we defeated that stupid ghost!  
Yami: Yes, and we did it together. Let's be friends!  
Marik: Yes, let's.

They hug each other and walk out of the room, which is now unlocked (possibly the work of the bobbly stick????)

Everyone is waiting outside for them.

Yami: We are friends now!  
Duke & Tristan: Hah, we did it!  
Yami & Marik: Huh?  
Duke & Tristan: Oh er... nothing.  
Everyone looks at them suspiciously and thinks "they DID it?"

Then everyone goes back up to the top of the blimp for some unknown reason. Kaiba is still piss-farting around there, grumpy. Then...

Me: Kaiba!!!!!!!!! (appears out of nowhere and jumps up to give him a hug)  
Kaiba: (is freaked out and attempts to remove me, but then something happens and he stops looking angry and looks happy instead. Now Kaiba is no longer grumpy!!!!)

Bakura: (walks on, normal again) Come on everybody, let's dance!

Everyone jumps up and begins dancing like in the sixties; Kaiba is doing that thing where you pass the peace sign across your eyes; Joey was doing that dance that looks like you're holding your nose and going underwater; Yami was doing this interesting thumbs dance that I like; Duke and Tristan were doing the bump (!!!!!) and Bakura was doing The Worm! And every other douche who can't dance was watching.

And so ended the greatest movie there never was.


End file.
